Three-dimensional negative films are capable of being made by apparatus, such as a straight line scan camera. In such a camera, a Ronchi grating or lenticular screen is used to make a three-dimensional exposure of the film during the period of the scan of the camera. The camera may move in a straight line path perpendicular to the vertical axis of the picture field. During this exposure, the film or the Ronchi grating or lenticular screen is pulled a distance equal to one pitch line of the grating or screen. As a result, a succession of aspect views of the subject seen by the camera during its scan is projected upon the film as the film and grating or screen move relative to each other.
After the film has been processed, prints can be be made from the film. Existing equipment for making three dimensional prints from a processed film of the type described is inadequate, and a need exists for improved projection apparatus and method for accomplishing this purpose. The present invention is directed to satisfying this particular need.
Pertinent disclosures in this field include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,409,351 and 3,666,465.